


Anaander Mianaai is Always TA

by FromAnkyra



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: AITA - Freeform, F/F, reddit, seivarden is also frequently TA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnkyra/pseuds/FromAnkyra
Summary: A series of drabbles telling the story of the Imperial Raadch trilogy as /r/AITA posts. They are not ordered in any sensible manner, so proceed as you will.This is meant to be silly, so please suspend your disbelief on this coathook :P.
Relationships: Ekalu/Seivarden Vendaai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. AITA for getting offended at my lover’s “compliment” of my accent?

I(35R) and another one of the lieutenants on my ship (55R) have been in a sexual relationship for the past several months. She’s from a much higher house, and I am what she would call “provincial”. She also ended up in a suspension pod for a thousand years in the aftermath of Garsedd, so she is what you might call old fashioned. 

The situation on our ship is pretty tense right now - ~~Sir~~ Our Captain is on a planet right now, and can’t currently be reached, which means that my lover is in command of the Ship(~1000S). This stresses her out a lot (although it makes the sex fantastic) and so she’s not doing her best. I also know that she hasn’t gone to Medic(90R) at all to deal with this. 

The other day, when we were having an intimate moment, she told me that I didn’t sound at all provincial. It was clear from her tone that she meant it as a compliment, but, I don’t know. It didn’t sit well with me, and I took it quite badly. When I told her so, she got very upset, telling me it was a compliment and I should have accepted it. We had an argument, and she walked out - Now Ship is telling me that she’s gone to see Medic and that I need to take command. She gave me a shortly worded apology, although I’m not sure how much she meant by it - I haven’t apologised for the discomfort I caused her. I would rather not.

Was I wrong to take offence? I don’t like being told I don’t sound provincial. I am provincial. Are my mothers worth less because they can’t hide the accent? Would I be worth less if I couldn’t hide the accent? Would I be less attractive to her? But on the other hand, it’s clear that I caused a lot of trouble by not nodding quietly and taking it. She was, after all, in command, and I know all the trouble she’s having. Now the ship only has two officers who are fit to serve, and one of them is taking care of my lover. Ship tells me that I was right to do as I did, and that my lover needed to hear it, but I’m not so sure. AITA?


	2. AITA for keeping the Ship’s anxiety meds hidden from my(~2000S) Medic(90R)?

Hear me out, please, I swear there’s more to it than that. 

(Throwaway because my boss/cousin(3000R) is involved, and she spies on all my communications.) 

Last week, we welcomed on board a baby lieutenant(17R - sort of). I really didn’t want to take on said lieutenant, as I suspect she was placed here to spy on me, but it was a direct order from my cousin, who’d given me the ship I’m serving on. 

The baby lieutenant has been showing symptoms of severe anxiety and depression, although neither I or Medic can see anything wrong with her when we look at her with our medical implants. Medic prescribed her some run-of-the-mill anxiety meds, but given I suspect something is afoot, I’ve confiscated them.

My plan is to run the new lieutenant ragged until she makes a mistake - I could maybe even strangle her, which would make me quite happy. I can’t share these plans with anyone, though, as the only way the lieutenant could be concealing her medical condition is if she’s using access codes to Ship. (This is, in large part, what makes me suspect that something sinister is afoot.) If I let anyone know within Ship’s hearing, it may be forced to report back to the lieutenant, making my plans all for naught.

It’s causing Medic quite a lot of distress that she can’t care for her patient. As we’re in gatespace, my word is law, and if she mutinied her life would be forfeit. Besides, she wouldn’t be able to tell where the meds were either way. But I also don’t see any way to deal with this issue that doesn’t involve tormenting the lieutenant. AITA for making Medic go through this, and what can I do to make it up to her?


End file.
